HUJAN PERTAMA
by FireCracker56
Summary: Katanya saat rintik hujan pertama turun buatlah sebuah permohonan yang kemudian akan dikabulkan oleh Tuhan. /"Aku memohon agar kau yang menjadi jodohku di masa depan" -CHANBAEK/YAOI- REVIEW PLEASE!


**Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Rating : T**

 **© xobechan56**

 **Disclaimer : Story it's my mine. Don't plagiat, copy-paste etc without my permission!**

 **Warning : YAOI (BoyxBoy) content if you not like that just close ur tab! TYPO everywhere.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Incheon, 2005**

Rintik hujan mulai turun membasahi tanah disekitar rumahku. Dibalik kaca yang berbingkai kayu itu aku bisa melihat bagaimana gelapnya langit di luar sana. Suara guntur sesekali saling bersahutan, meninggalkan kilat yang terlihat menakutkan.

Aku terduduk disebuah bangku kayu berwarna coklat bersama sebuah selimut tersampir dibahu mungilku.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore, seharusnya ibu ku sudah berada di rumah setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di kedai milik Paman Kang. Seharusnya ibu sudah berada dibalik konter dapur dengan apron bergambar bunga yang menempel ditubuh kurus dan ringkihnya sambil memasak untuk makan malam mereka.

Namun kenyataannya saat ini tidak ada ibu. Aku hanya bisa berdiam diri di depan jendela mengamati hujan yang turun menyebabkan kaca sedikit berembun. Sesekali mataku melirik ke arah pagar depan rumah, berharap ibu sedang mencoba membuka pagar bersama payung berwarna merah marun kesayangannya di sebelah tangannya.

Aku merasakan tubuhku sedikit menggigil ketika hamparan angin menyapa kulit tubuhku yang tidak benar-benar tertutup oleh selimut. Angin-angin itu membuat bingkai jendela kediamanku sedikit berdecit. Sekalipun sudah ku kunci jendela itu tetap bergoyang karena angin yang berhembus sedikit kencang dari luar sana.

Lelah menunggu aku akhirnya beranjak dari duduk ku, kemudian melangkahkan tapak kaki mungilku ke arah ruang tengah. Disana terdapat televisi berukuran sedang dengan sofa berwarna merah marun -warna kesukaan ibu-.

Aku mengerutkan kening bingung, apa yang sekiranya harus ku lakukan agar tidak bosan selama menunggu ibu pulang?

Mengerjakan tugas sekolah?

Tidak, tidak. Satu-satunya tugas sekolah ku untuk besok adalah matematika, dan aku sama sekali tidak mengerti materi pelajaran kali ini. Ku akui aku sangat payah di bidang pelajaran matematika. Paling-paling besok pagi aku akan menyontek pekerjaan Wendy lagi.

Membersihkan rumah?

Tidak bisa. Aku hanya bocah laki-laki yang baru berusia dua belas tahun, dan masih duduk di kelas enam sekolah dasar. Ibu ku sama sekali tidak pernah membiarkan kedua tanganku menyentuh segala macam pekerjaan perempuan. Sebab itu aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengambil opsi ini. Aku hanya takut ibu akan jatuh pingsan kalau-kalau mendapati salah satu pigura yang terpajang diberbagai sudut rumah jatuh dan hancur berkeping-keping akibat keteledoran ku.

Lalu apa?

Akan sangat membosankan kalau hanya duduk berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apapun. Menonton televisi? Aku menggelengkan kepala ku dengan cepat. Sebagai anak yang baik aku masih mengingat dengan jelas setiap perkataan ibu yang melarang diriku menonton televisi dikala hujan turun.

 _"Baekhyun, jangan nyalakan televisi saat hujan. Ibu tidak ingin kau mati tersambar petir, mengerti?"_

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa mengerang kesal. Ku hempaskan tubuh ku yang masih terbalut dengan selimut tebal bergambar animasi pikachu ke atas sofa dam kemudian memejamkan kedua mataku mencoba menyelami alam mimpi.

Namun seketika itu juga kedua mataku terbuka lebar ketika mengingat sesuatu.

'Benar! Komik one piece edisi baru milik Chanyeol!'

Secepat kilat aku menjatuhkan kedua tungkai kaki ku untuk segera berlari ke arah kamar ku yang berada di lantai dua. Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa aku membuka tas ransel sekolah ku dan mengobrak-abrik isinya guna mendapatkan apa yang ku inginkan.

Komik one piece edisi terbaru milik Chanyeol yang berhasil ku pinjam disaat yang punya pun belum sempat membacanya.

Jackpot!

Bersyukurlah Chanyeol sama sekali tidak pernah protes dengan apa yang aku lakukan padanya.

.

-Hujan Pertama-

.

Aku berlari kecil ketika melihat siluet anak laki-laki bertubuh tambun yang berada tak jauh didepan.

Dengan sedikit bersusah payah karena harus mengejar anak laki-laki itu, dan pada akhirnya aku berhasil menyamai langkah kakinya. Sedikit membenarkan tas ransel ku yang sedikit merosot dari bahu, aku menyapanya sambil tersenyum riang "Hai Chanyeol."

Anak laki-laki itu sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar suara ku. Mungkin ia terkejut akibat kemunculan ku yang secara tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol membenarkan letak kaca mata bulatnya sambil tersenyum kikuk. "Hallo Baekhyun."

Aku tersenyum lebar ketika mendengar Chanyeol membalas sapaan ku. Jujur saja aku sedikit heran sebab Chanyeol masih saja terlihat kaku setiap kali aku mencoba mengajaknya mengobrol, padahal aku dan dia sudah menjadi teman sekelas hampir satu tahun lamanya.

Apa Chanyeol anak introvert?

Sepertinya tidak, karena nyatanya Chanyeol masih memiliki banyak teman dari kelas lain. Sebut saja Kyungsoo dari kelas 6-D dan juga Sehun dari kelas 6-A.

.

-Hujan Pertama-

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Hampir sebagian siswa sudah pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

Hujan kembali turun membasahi tanah, membuat genangan air dibeberapa jalan. Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa terpaku dalam diam sambil memandang hujan yang turun. Sepertinya Incheon sudah memasuki musim hujan.

Saat ini aku berdiri di halte bus dekat sekolah, menunggu hujan reda untuk bisa pulang ke rumah. Seandainya aku menonton ramalan cuaca pagi tadi dan membawa payung ku ke sekolah, sudah dapat dipastikan saat ini aku sudah bergumul dengan selimut pikachu ku sembari membaca ulang koleksi komik yang memenuhi lemari buku sudut kamar ku.

Ku tengokkan kepalaku ke kanan dan kiri, mengecek apakah hanya diriku saja yang terjebak di halte bus ini.

Namun kedua retina ku mendapati sosok lain yang berdiri lumayan jauh dari ku. Laki-laki bertubuh tambun dengan kacamata bulat berbingkai perak. Tak salah lagi itu Park Chanyeol!

Dengan semangat aku berjalan menghampirinya. Siapa peduli dengan kenyataan kalau laki-laki itu selalu saja kelihatan kaku jika bersama ku. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah aku tidak hanya diam seperti orang idiot.

"Chanyeol!"

Entah aku yang terlalu bersemangat atau Chanyeol yang memang memiliki kebiasaan yang cukup aneh tiap kali aku memanggil namanya. Yang pasti laki-laki itu hampir saja terpeleset saking kagetnya mendengar panggilan ku.

Aku hanya meringis karena rasa bersalah ketika mendapati dirinya sedang memegangi dadanya dengan raut wajah yang kentara sekali terkejutnya.

"Maaf ya. Apa aku mengagetkan mu?"

Aku bertanya dengan kedua alis yang terangkat ke atas. Bibir tipisku kukulum ketika tidak mendapat jawaban dari anak laki-laki didepannya.

Menyadari jika dirinya sudah berbuat tidak sopan, Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak terasa gatal. Ia hanya merasa sangat canggung karena berdekatan dengan Baekhyun.

"Eum, ya. Aku baik-baik saja kok."

Chanyeol menjawab dengan suara nya yang terdengar berat.

Kadang kala aku merasa iri dengan Chanyeol karena memiliki suara yang terdengar macho dan dewasa untuk anak seusianya.

Kakak sepupu ku yang bernama Daehyun sering kali mengejek ku karena suara ku yang terdengar seperti anak perempuan. Terlalu cempreng katanya. Padahal aku sudah sangat yakin jika beberapa bulan yang lalu aku sudah mengalami mimpi basah sekalipun aku melakukannya hanya dengan sebuah boneka barbie? -ugh, aku yakin jika aku menceritakan perihal ini pada Daehyun dia pasti akan semakin mengolok-olok ku.

Bukankah itu artinya aku sudah mengalami pubertas? Tapi kenapa suara ku tidak bertambah berat? Kenapa suara ku justru semakin cempreng seperti kebanyakan anak perempuan? Gila!

Terlebih lagi ibu pernah bercerita jika selama dirinya hamil, ia yang awalnya tidak menyukai strawberry secara tiba-tiba menjadi penggila buah berwarna merah itu.

Tipikal perempuan sekali.

"Kau sedang menunggu jemputan?" Aku bertanya lagi

Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil melirik diriku dari sudut kacamatanya.

Kemudian kami diselimuti oleh keheningan. Merasa tidak tahan dengan keadaan yang canggung seperti ini aku pun kembali bersuara.

"Chanyeol kau tahu tidak? Kata ibuku saat hujan pertama turun kau bisa berdoa meminta sesuatu yang kau inginkan, maka Tuhan akan mengabulkan doa mu."

"Benarkah?"

Mungkin Chanyeol merasa tertarik dengan topik obrolan kami kali ini. Sehingga membuatnya ;entah secara sadar atau tidak membalas perkataan ku.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Sebelum akhirnya kembali memfokuskan diriku ke arah rintik hujan yang turun.

Dulu ibuku sering membacakkan ku dongeng dan sewaktu-waktu beliau bercerita yang katanya saat rintik hujan pertama mulai turun kau bisa memohon sesuatu yang kau inginkan, dan Tuhan akan mengabulkannya.

Entah itu hanya sebuah omong kosong atau bukan tapi yang pasti aku mempercayainya hingga saat ini dan tiap kali melihat hujan turun aku selalu meminta permohonan.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa membuat permohonan sekarang?"

Chanyeol bertanya dengan mata bulatnya yang terbuka lebar seperti orang penasaran.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku bingung. Hujan sudah turun sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu. Dan apakah saat ini masih termasuk rintik hujan pertama?

"A-aku tidak tahu. Hujannya kan sudah turun sejak tadi."

Mendengar jawaban yang kurang memuaskan dari mulutku membuat raut sumringah Chanyeol tadi hilang entah kemana.

Karena merasa tak tega aku pun berkata, "Tapi kita coba saja. Siapa tahu dikabulkan."

Aku dapat melihat jika Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

Aku memejamkan kedua kelopak mataku dengan tangan yang mengepal didepan dada, kedua bibir ku merapalkan berbagai permohonan yang barangkali bakal di jamah oleh Tuhan.

'Amien...'

.

-Hujan Pertama-

.

 **Seoul, 2014**

Aku masih bergelut dengan selimut berwarna biru laut ku ketika sinar matahari pagi menyusup masuk dari arah jendela kamar.

Suara melengking milik ibu terdengar dari arah yang kuyakini dari halaman depan rumah. Biar pun sudah tua ibuku sama sekali tidak kehilangan energi muda nya, suara beliau yang seharusnya sudah bergetar akibat usianya yang sudah memasuki kepala lima nyatanya masih terdengar lantang di pendengaranku.

"Baekhyun, cepat bangun! Dasar pemalas!"

Tahu-tahu saja ibu sudah berada di dalam kamar dan memukul ringan bokong putra semata wayangnya itu.

Sedangkan aku hanya mengerang penuh kejengkelan ketika merasakan kalau ibu memukuli bokong ku. Oh ayolah, itu kan area privasi setiap manusia. Jadi wajar kan kalau aku merasa sebal. Di usiaku yang sudah menginjak angka dua puluh satu ini ibu masih saja sering memperlakukan ku seperti anak kecil. Telinga ku akan di cubit jika membandel, dan akan menerima ciuman kecil di pipi jika menjadi anak penurut.

Kadang kala aku merasa sangat jengkel dan malu akan hal itu, apa lagi jika ibu melakukannya dihadapan teman-teman ku. Dan tentu saja diriku akan menjadi bahan olok-olokan mereka.

"Iya, iya aku bangun! Cerewet sekali si."

Aku langsung duduk di sisi ranjang saat dirasa ibu tidak juga memberhentikan suara-suara yang mengganggu ketenangan ku itu dan juga pukulan-pukulan di bagian bokong.

"Nah begitu. Cepat mandi setelah itu turun ke bawah untuk sarapan."

Ibu berkata sembari berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Setelah mendengar suara debuman pintu tertutup aku kembali menjatuhkan diri di ranjang empuk ku. Kedua kelopak mata ku pejamkan kembali. Ugh sial aku masih sangat mengantuk, kenapa ibu semakin cerewet saja si semenjak pindah ke Seoul?

Ya, aku dan ibu sudah pindah dari Incheon sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Kami membeli rumah disekitar pinggiran Seoul dengan harga yang relatif murah.

Sepertinya ibu punya kenalan agen perumahan di daerah sini. Buktinya rumah yang ku yakini seharga hampir 75 juta won hanya di bandrol 55 juta won untuk ibu ku. Potongan harga yang sangat WAH bukan?

Rumah yang kami tempati berukuran lumayan besar, memiliki 2 lantai dengan 2 kamar tidur utama dan 1 kamar tidur untuk tamu, ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, dan juga ruang makan. Nilai plusnya rumah ini memiliki sebuah halaman yang sekarang sudah penuh oleh berbagai jenis bunga yang ditanam ibu seperti dulu di Incheon.

Aku nyaris saja kembali terlelap untuk mengarungi alam mimpi jika saja suara teriakkan ibu tidak kembali terdengar.

"Baekhyun, cepat bangun!"

.

-Hujan Pertama-

.

Pada hari minggu aku bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Rencananya hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

Ya, Park Chanyeol. Temen semasa sekolah dasar ku dulu. Kami menjadi akrab sejak peristiwa di halte busway waktu itu, setelah kejadian dimana kami memohon secara bersama-sama saat hujan entah kenapa sikap Chanyeol berubah menjadi easy going.

Dia jadi tidak canggung ataupun kikuk lagi tiap kali aku mengajaknya bicara.

Tapi tidak lama setelah kami berhasil mengakrabkan diri kami masing-masing dan melebelkan kata sahabat pada hubungan kami, Chanyeol secara mengejutkan bercerita jika ia harus pindah sekolah ke Jepang mengikuti ayahnya bekerja.

Saat itu aku merasa kecewa pada Chanyeol, bahkan aku sampai tidak berbicara padanya untuk beberapa hari. Namun kemudian aku luluh saat Chanyeol memohon sembari mengelap air matanya -yang entah mengapa mengalir- untuk tetap menjadi temannya.

Kami berkomunikasi melalui akun email, saat itu telephone genggam masih terlalu tabu untuk anak seusia kami, lagipula biaya telepon ke luar negeri terlalu mahal sedangkan kami hanyalah bocah ingusan yang belum mempunyai penghasilan sendiri. Sehingga satu-satunya cara adalah melalui koneksi email.

Yaah biarpun aku harus pergi ke warnet tiapkali ingin mengecek pesan dari Chanyeol. Ibu tidak mau membelikan ku komputer, dengan alasan takut jika aku menjadi kecanduan dengan internet.

Seandainya ibu tahu jika aku ini salah satu pelanggan tetap dari warnet di seberang jalan sudah pasti dia akan mengamuk.

.

-Hujan Pertama-

.

Aku menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol di bandara. Dengan memegang sebuah papan nama bertuliskan 'Park Chanyeol' aku berdiri sambil mengangkat kedua tanganku tinggi-tinggi. Terkadang terlahir menjadi pemuda dengan tinggi badan yang tidak terlalu tinggi membuatku harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra di saat-saat seperti ini.

Orang yang keluar dari terminal kedatangan cukup banyak membuat ku bingung mengira-ngira sosok mana Chanyeol. Sekalipun masih menjalin tali komunikasi kami memang tidak pernah bertukar foto satu sama lain. Pikirnya untuk apa? Toh paling tidak banyak yang berubah.

Awalnya aku berpikiran begitu, di benakku masih tertanam jelas sosok Chanyeol yang bertubuh tambun, telinga lebar seperti yoda dengan kaca mata bulat miliknya. Namun semuanya sirna ketika sebuah tepukan kecil dari arah belakang menyapa pundak ku.

Aku tersentak kaget ketika melihat sosok pemuda berpostur tubuh tinggi yang berdiri sambil tersenyum lebar dengan sebuah ransel dipundaknya dan juga koper berwarna hitam dengan sticker yang memenuhi di permukaan badan kopernya yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Siapa ya?"

Aku bertanya bingung. Sedikit merasa kesal karena pemuda itu membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Aku takut kalau-kalau aku tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan Chanyeol hanya karena harus meladeni orang yang tidak ku kenal.

Merasa tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, aku pun mengalihkan tatapan ku kembali kearah terminal kedatangan lagi.

"Baekhyun kan?"

"Ya?"

"Aku Park Chanyeol."

.

-Hujan Pertama-

.

Tolong katakan bahwa aku sudah gila. Tidak cukup dengan berteriak didalam kerumunan orang banyak, aku pun kembali mempermalukan diriku sendiri dengan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan mataku dari pemuda yang mengaku sebagai Park Chanyeol itu.

Jangan bercanda.

Aku masih sangat yakin dan ingat jika rupa Chanyeol tidak sebagus ini -tidak bermaksud menghina tapi begitulah adanya.

Aku melipat kedua tangan ku dengan angkuh. Ku buat tatapan mataku memincing tajam, berusaha untuk mengintimidasi sosok pemuda didepannya.

Sekarang kami sedang berada di sebuah cafe yang terletak tak jauh dari bandara.

"Kau benar-benar Park Chanyeol?"

Aku bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Pemuda itu hanya bisa menghela napas, mungkin merasa putus asa karena masih belum bisa membuat ku percaya padanya.

"Ya..."

"Aku tidak yakin..."

Pemuda didepanku itu tampak mengerutkan keningnya jengkel. Mungkin ia merasa kesal karena aku sudah menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama berulang-ulang kali. Dan mendapati jawaban yang sama berulang kali.

Aku kan hanya ingin memastikan, tak salah kan untuk bertanya?

"Apa makanan kesukaan Chanyeol?"

"Jajangmyun..."

"Apa warna favorit Chanyeol?"

"Merah..."

"Apa yang dibenci oleh Baekhyun?"

"Mentimun.."

"Kenapa?"

"Katanya bau nya aneh... aku sama sekali tidak paham dengan itu. Setahu ku mentimun itu baunya segar bukan aneh..."

"Mentimun itu memang aneh kok. Baunya membuatku mual..."

Aku menjulurkan lidah ku keluar, berakting layaknya orang yang akan muntah sembari memegangi perutku.

Sedangkan orang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Chanyeol itu hanya mendenguskan napasnya, kemudian membuang pandangannya ke arah jendela cafe, yang kebetulan berada tepat disamping kami duduk.

Aku berdehem, mencoba menghilangkan susana yang tiba-tiba saja terasa begitu canggung.

"Satu pertanyaan terakhir, jika kau bisa menjawabnya maka aku akan percaya jika kau adalah Chanyeol asli."

Aku berkata dengan mata memincing tajam, mencoba mengintimindasi pemuda di hadapanku.

Perempatan imajiner muncul didahi pemuda yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Chanyeol itu. Serius, apakah seperti ini kelakuan dari seseorang yang mengaku sudah berumur dua puluh satu tahun? Kekanakan sekali.

"Baiklah. Katakan."

Pemuda itu berujar yakin. Dagunya ia angkat tinggi dengan dada yang membusung. Pongah sekali. Terlihat seperti 'aku Chanyeol jadi aku pasti bisa menjawabnya.'

"Kapan ciuman pertama Chanyeol?"

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangannya. Melihat bagaimana reaksi tubuh pemuda dihadapannya itu, membuat aku semakin merasa yakin jika pemuda itu bukanlah Chanyeol, sahabat kecil ku.

.

-Hujan Pertama-

.

 **Incheon, 2005**

Matahari bersinar dengan amat sangat cerah. Terik matahari siang membuat kulit putih ku memerah akibat sengatannya. Aku menyeka keringat sebesar biji jagung yang menuruni pelipisku. Rambut hitam dan juga kaos olahraga ku pun sudah basah oleh keringat.

Jam olahraga sudah berlangsung selama kurang lebih empat puluh lima menit.

Guru Kim berhalangan hadir hari ini, menurut kabar burung yang beredar, Guru Kim tidak bisa hadir karena harus mengurus persalinan istrinya dirumah sakit.

Dan hal itu sukses membuat Pak Jung ;selaku Guru kesiswaan menyuruh kami untuk melakukan pemanasan dengan cara set up dan juga lari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak sepuluh putaran. Yang kemudian akan dilanjutkan dengan kegiatan bebas.

Sejujurnya aku sama sekali tidak suka pelajaran olahraga, yang mana menuntut ku untuk menggerakkan badan lebih banyak. Aku adalah si pemalas dari keluarga Byun. Ha!

Aku menyeret tungkai kaki ku menuju ke pinggir lapangan yang ditumbuhi oleh pohon oak. Aku berteduh di sebuah bangku yang tersedia dipinggir lapangan.

Suara napas ku masih memburu pasca berlari sebanyak sepuluh lapangan tadi. Aku memfokuskan diriku pada teman-temanku yang sibuk bermain bola di tengah lapangan.

Sebenarnya aku pun diminta ikut serta dalam permainan dadakan teman-temanku itu. Tapi aku menolaknya. Seandainya saja matahari tidak seterik ini mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk ikut bermain disana.

Suara derit bangku yang diduduki terdengar disampingku.

Itu Chanyeol.

Dengan sebotol air mineral dingin ditangannya.

Pandangan mata nya tak terlepas dari teman-teman kelas kami yang sedang bermain. Aku tahu dia sebenarnya ingin bergabung dengan anak-anak yang lain, tapi tentu saja ia tidak bisa. Selain memang tidak bisa bermain bola, Chanyeol juga harus disulitkan dengan tubuh tambunnya itu jika harus berlarian kesana-kemari.

"Kau tidak bermain?" Suara Chanyeol menyentak lamunan ku.

Aku meliriknya sekilas, lalu membuang pandangan kembali ke arah lapangan.

"Tidak. Matahari terlalu terik. Aku tidak suka panas-panasan." Jawab ku.

Aku mendengar jika Chanyeol mendengus sambil menahan suara tawanya, aku pun melemparkan mata sinis ku ke arah nya.

"Maaf-maaf. Kau itu lucu sekali ya. Masa anak laki takut panas." Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada penuh ejekan.

Dan aku tidak suka itu!

Semenjak kami berteman dekat, Chanyeol memang menjadi sedikit lebih menyebalkan. Kemana perginya si tambun dengan seluruh kegugupannya itu? Kenapa sekarang dia sering sekali meledekku.

"Biar saja. Daripada hitam, lebih baik seperti ini. Lagipula aku tidak suka berkeringat banyak." Ujar ku

"Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya Baekhyun, aku harus kembali ke kelas."

"Ya, aku juga akan pergi ke kantin kok. Sampai jumpa."

Kami pun berdiri secara bersamaan, namun entah bagaimana awalnya tau-tau saja aku sudah jatuh bersimpuh dengan Chanyeol berada dibawahku, dan jangan lupakan bibir kami yang sempat bersenggolan sebentar.

Rasanya aku ingin berteriak,

TALI SEPATU SIALAN!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hanya sekedar test drive (?) kalau peminat banyak bakal saya lanjut. kalau story ini sepi peminat, soon bakal saya hapus :)**

 **Jadi, ditunggu review nya ya. yang punya akun wattpad boleh add saya yaa, id : mayndot89 ;))**

 **I hope u'll give me a review :)**

 **Thanks and see you, sign**

 **Frckr56**


End file.
